Maybe not the best prank
by SwedishGirl91
Summary: I suck at titles.SLASH.Who is playing who? And is what they're saving really true? My first fic, don't hate me. SSHP. Mpreg.


I don't own anyone of these characters, places etc. J.K.Rowling gets all the credit for that.

This is SLASH. And M-Preg. Just so you're warned if you don't like it.

This is a story that came to me walking to school. It's not original in any way, but I had to write it. It's my first.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up from his big golden chair in the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Dear students and staff. I am afraid that I must inform you that our dear Potions Professor…"

At this Harry Potter's eyes darted from the Transfiguration book he'd been reading, to stare at the Headmaster. _I was just wondering where the hell Severus were. He said he'd be here, last night._

Dumbledore paused._ How am I going to tell this?No one'll belive me._

"…that our Potions Professor Severus Snape…is dead."

Everyone blinked as one, but soon the noise level in the Great Hall increased to the double. They were all shocked, but no one seemed to be sad or regret all the times they insulted the Professor. In fact, it was the other way around. Everywhere you could hear words of relief, even insults directed at 'the Greasy Git'. Seamus Finnigan even went so far as to propose a toast for all the homework they never had to do for him again.

All but three students were in on that toast, it seemed even the Slytherinns disliked the Potions Master, even though he favored them in class.

Neville Longbottom probably would've celebrated with the others, if he hadn't passed out upon hearing the news. But nobody really took a notice, they were too busy cheering.

Hermione Granger, maybe not missing Snape was definitely going to miss a perfectly good opportunity to learn about Potions, so cheering with the others were out of question.

Harry Potter sat in front of his plate staring straight ahead. If anyone had bothered to look at his face they would find that he looked almost... sad? His fists was clenched around the silverware so that the knuckles were almost white and his eyes seemed to be fighting against tears.

The truth was that it was much worse.

When hearing Dumbledores words Harry's heart broke. His soul seemed to get cut in half and he lost his will to live. _He can't be dead. He can't be. He promised he wouldn't die. He promised._

"NO!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Everyone stopped cheering.

"He can't be dead! Albus, please. Tell me that you're joking!"

Harry ran up to the Headtable and collapsed in front of the Headmaster.

A tear fell.

Then another.

Soon there was two big waterfalls on Harry Potter's face.

And no one undertstood why.

"Please, Albus." He said between the sobs. "He can't be dead. He can't be. I…"

He didn't know what to say more.

The whole Hall wondered why The-Boy-Who-Lived would react like that. It was common knowledge that he and Professor Snape hated each other.

The Headmaster rounded the Headtable and brought Harry to his feet.

"Why don't you and I go up to my office, drink a bit of tea and discuss this?" he said in a gentle voice.

The Hall was quiet so they could hear every word.

"No, not until you tell me what happened to Severus." Everyone was puzzled by that statement, why did he call him by his first name?

"Oh, Harry" he started saying, but whispering so that the others couldn't hear. "He was summoned last night."

At that Harry got a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean 'last night'? He wasn't summoned. I was with him all night. He didn't leave his room once." The last part had Harry said with a pretty loud voice so everyone in the Hall was shocked once again.

They were so wrapped up in the events going at the Headtable that no one noticed that the doors to the Great Hall had been opened.

"What is going on here?" A voice, very familiar to all of the people in the Hall said.

Harry turned his head, afraid to believe it. But there he was, Severus Snape, the man he loved. Greasy hair and all.

He stood up and ran to him. He threw his arms around him and started crying once again.

"Oh, Severus, you're not dead."

"Of course I'm not dead, you silly boy. Why would you think that?"

Harry let go of Severus but took his hand and dragged him to the stunned Headmaster.

"Albus, I presume you are the cause of this?" he said between clenched teeth with a glance down at Harry who had, once again wrapped his arms around his abdomen and had buried his face in the Proffessor's robes.

"Why did you say that I was dead? " Snape asked.

"I…eeh…"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. The omniscient Headmaster was at a loss for words.

"Albus?" Snape started to sound a bit annoyed.

"If I'd known that this would've happened, I would have never done it." Dumbledore apologized.

"Good. But I thought you knew about us. You usually know everything. Especially something concerning me and Harry", Severus said.

"What exactly is it between the two of you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer but the Potions master beat him to it.

"We're lovers. And Harry's pregnant."

Half of the people in the Hall, including Ron and Draco Malfoy, a Spy for the Light, and Snape's godson, passed out at that statement. Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared up under his hat and the complete surprised lookwas extremely weird to seeon him.

"I thought we weren't to tell anyone before I gave birth." Harry said looking up at his lover.

"I know. But I want everyone to know I love you and that you're pregnant."

"But, I haven't got rid of Tom yet. It isn't safe."

"Maybe not. But I've decided that it's time to stop living in fear of what might happen. I love our child, but he, or she, shouldn't be brought up in a world were everyone is scared to death because of something that _might_ happen, especially her fathers."

"Oh,okay. I guess I agree with you. But we could've gone about this a little smoother."

"I suppose. But this made it so much more fun, don't you think?" Severus said with an evil smirk and a look at the shellshocked public that was the students and faculty of the school.

"Gentlemen, there is something I need to tell you. It's April Fool's Day today."

Harry and Severus looked at each other. Then they smirked and said with one mouth:

"We know."

* * *

Please Rewiew. 


End file.
